Nighttime's Overture
by FatalNightmares
Summary: Takuma Ichijo finds his best friend Shiki broken and abused, as a victim of rape. After he helps him recuperate, Ichijo discovers Kaname is the one behind it. What drove him to do it and why is still a mystery. Takuma x Shiki x Kaname, Yaoi, rated M for obvious reasons. I do not promote rape or violence; it is used for story progression. Please review, it is my first VK story!


AN: Hello! Enjoy my new Vampire Knight fanfiction. This is a yaoi fanfiction (boy x boy) and the main pairing is Ichijo x Shiki with some Shiki x Kaname. If you are sensitive to rape, violence, and/or gay relationships, please _do not_ read this story. Keep in mind that this is mostly hurt/comfort.

This is just a fanfiction. I am not promoting any actions performed throughout this plot. It is merely for story progression.

I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Traumatized**

Ichijo had received news from Rima that Shiki wasn't feeling well, since he wasn't answering his door. As the vice-president of the Night class, it was his duty to take care of all the vampires (when Kaname wasn't busy, of course).

He walked up the beautiful Night class staircase and down the equally beautiful hallway, which consisted of aristocratic paintings, gold, and silver. The Night building was a place for vampires to stay while the Day class went to school in the morning. It was a way that enabled humans and vampires could live in a peaceful, co-existing society.

Naturally, humans were not allowed out of their dorm rooms passed a certain time, and the same rule applied for vampires. There were two excluded from this rule, who were known as Zero and Yuuki. They were a part of the "disciplinary committee", and in charge of keeping vampires and humans in-check. Zero himself was a vampire, although no one knew that besides the Night class, the headmaster (who was also Yuuki's adoptive Father), and Yuuki.

The blonde vampire knocked on Shiki's door cheerfully. Ichijo had an abnormally joyful personality according to the other vampires. It was hard to tell what he actually felt since he always wore a smile. Although, like any other vampire, he arose to a challenge if needed.

Shiki's scent was in his bedroom; he had to be in there. It was night which meant that he couldn't have been sleeping, unless he was hurt? Who would hurt Shiki? Everyone liked him. He was one of the few vampires who wasn't involved in any drama, along with Rima. Ichijo couldn't smell his blood, but there was an odd scent in the room. It smelled familiar but he couldn't identify it.

"Shiki, Shiki! I have some pocky waiting for you downstairs," he bribed him, receiving no reply. "You have a modelling call waiting for you. It's your boss!" The blonde lied. He had to get Shiki out of bed somehow. The red-haired vampire was one of his closest friends.

Takuma stood outside his room for a few more minutes. "Okay, I'm coming in." Ichijo turned the handle on the door, finding that it was unlocked. _That's strange. He always keeps his door locked. _The vice-president opened the door.

He gasped at the sight in disbelief. Shiki was lying face-down on his bed, naked with tear stained eyes and visible bite marks all over his body (though they weren't bleeding). He had various bruises and slap marks, specifically on his butt. His legs were spread apart slightly and Ichijo could see white spilling from his ass on to the sheets.

"Wha-what? Shiki!" Ichijo yelled in a panic, closed the door behind him and ran towards Shiki's side. _Who did this to him? Why did he let this happen? And how did no one realize this was happening? Oh god, if only I was here sooner. _Ichijo thought furiously.

Shiki obviously passed out from a mixture of god knew what. The blonde swiftly locked the door and filled Shiki's bathtub with warm, soapy water. He picked his friend up and set him down in the tub. Shiki didn't even squirm, which was even more heartbreaking.

He ran a sponge along his body delicately and wiped away the dried tears with his fingers. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Ichijo repeated over and over. It would have taken a lot for Shiki to cry; he was always apathetic. In fact, the blonde had never seen Shiki cry in his life. He drained the tub and dried Shiki off with a towel before picking him up and setting him under his blankets. Ichijo laid down beside Shiki (over the covers) and wrapped his arms around his lifeless body.

* * *

The vice-president had spent over two hours just lying down and comforting Shiki. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, Shiki was still out cold. "Shiki..." He breathed out, closing his eyes tightly. "I promise to find whoever did this to you and I'll find them." _It can't be someone far away._

Shiki's light blue eyes shot open and panted for air as if he were under water. He thrashed around in the bed, punching and biting everything in sight. He growled, screamed, anything to escape. He could feel _his_ hands all over him, hurting him. He could hear _his_ moans and insults. Shiki couldn't take it anymore, he was desperate.

Ichijo's own green eyes opened and held on to Shiki tighter. "Shiki, stop! Shiki! It's me, Ichijo!" The red-head screamed incomprehensible words and hit Ichijo several times until he finally stopped and passed out again.

The blonde took a minute to collect himself and realize what just happened. He couldn't imagine what was going on in Shiki's brain. _I am scaring him more than I am helping him. I-I don't know how to help him. Unless... _Without a second thought, Ichijo punctured two nails through his own neck and let the blood drip inside Shiki's mouth. "Here... drink this."

Instinctively, the younger vampire lurched towards the scent of blood and sunk his fangs through the holes in Ichijo's neck. He drank greedily from his neck. Shiki eyes glowed red; it was the same for every vampire when they received blood. Ichijo caressed his hair lovingly and exposed more of his neck for him. Shiki could hear Ichijo's soft words, feel his gentle touch.

Shiki regained consciousness and retracted his fangs from the older vampire's neck. He licked the remnants of blood that poured from his neck. "Ichijo?" He called weakly. He didn't even have to see his face or hear his voice to know that it was him; he could tell only by the taste of his blood.

"Yes, I am here." He held the younger vampire closer to his body and continued to caress his hair. "You're okay now." He reassured him. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

Shiki nodded, leaning into the touch of one of his best friends. He was still shaking, even though Ichijo helped him calm down. "Okay..." He breathed against the vice-president's neck.

"Who did this to you, Shiki? Please... I need to know, as the vice-president and your close friend." He held the model closer. Ichijo was anxious, yet afraid to know. It meant he would have to tell President Kuran whoever it was. It must have been a pureblood. What other creature would Shiki give in to?

"I-I can't, he said that he would kill me if I t-told anyone." Shiki stuttered, letting out a round of violent sobs and cries. The older vampire rubbed his back. "Please, just drop it Takuma. I'll be fine..." He continued to shake and whimper. "I don't want you to get involved. You already have by coming here."

"What does that mean, Shi-" Ichijo was cut off by a knock on the door. He heard Yuuki's voice behind it.

"Dorm inspection day! Did you forget, Shiki-san?" She exclaimed cheerfully.

For once, Takuma didn't have the mental capacity to deal with happy humans. He actually preferred moody Zero in that moment; it was usually the other way around. He would pretend for Shiki, since he was the one who should have been traumatized.

"Pretend to be sleeping." He pulled the covers over Shiki's face and opened the door. "Hello Yuuki-san, and Zero-kun!" Ichijo wore a big, fake smile. "Feel free to inspect the room but don't bother Shiki. He's very sick and I've been taking care of him." He chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with. I can't stand the smell of vampires..." Zero's voice trailed off. Takuma could tell that the newborn vampire could smell his blood. Both Yuuki and Zero stared at the fang marks on his neck.

"Don't worry! I let Shiki have some of my blood. He is sick, after all. Blood is the best medicine, haha. There is no rule against this, am I right?" He laughed.

Yuuki nodded. "You're right, Takuma-san. We have no business what goes on between vampires and vampires. That is Kaname's job."

Takuma could hear Shiki sob quietly. He had to find a way to get the disciplinary committee to leave as fast as possible.

"Tch, disgusting. That's all you blood-suckers live for." Zero commented, as if he wasn't a vampire. Takuma understood; it must have been hard for a _vampire hunter_ to admit he was a vampire himself. "Anyway, I thought vampires can't get sick. You're already dead."

Ichijo scratched the back of his head and laughed slightly.

"Don't be rude, Zero!" Yuuki apologized on behalf of Zero, which started a mini fight between the duo.

"At any rate, you two should hurry along." Takuma suggested nicely. Zero and Yuuki peered around the room. They couldn't have picked a worse day to perform a dorm inspection. Finally, the two finished with no confiscated items (not that it mattered). Ichijo let out a long sigh. _What will it take for Shiki to confess? He's safe with the night class around._

* * *

AN: It may seem slow now but keep in mind that it is the first chapter. The story will pick up, but not too quickly. I need to keep them in character. Keep in mind that Shiki is traumatized. I have never written anything like this before, please review!


End file.
